


The Christmas After

by Corvidology



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Post-Canon, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: I offer ficlets for the 12 Days of Christmas to my mates and Nyctanthes prompted me with: The first Christmas after everything goes down.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Christmas After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyctanthes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctanthes/gifts).



"I never thought I'd be a guest in 10 Downing Street."

"It's good to see you, Eric."

She'd thought of hosting the Christmas party in the Gallery but decided to hold off on revealing its contents until the new government had been elected and had time to prove itself better than the last. 

She led him back into the room where commission members and other guests were gathered around the Christmas tree bedecked with miniature V masks, talking and drinking their way through Sutler's wine collection. 

One of the guests had obviously got a few drinks ahead of the rest of the crowd and was holding forth on the thirty-first of January being far too early to hold proper elections, asserting Evey and the rest of the commission should hold power for at least another year. 

"You've had enough." Evey took his wine glass out of his hand. She looked around at the other ten commissioners in the room. "Do any of you agree with him? Because if you do, you should resign from the commission immediately." The silence was broken by a cacophony of commissioners talking over each other, insisting the elections would have been before the end of January if it were feasible. Commissioner Stone even went as far as suggesting Finch should arrest the errant guest.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dominic. Arresting a man for merely speaking his mind is a slippery slope as we all know." Eric took the guest by the arm. "I'll see he gets safely into a cab to go home and sleep it off." 

She was out on the garden terrace, wrapped up against the cold, when Eric returned. They spoke of the forthcoming elections, Eric's work on reorganizing New Scotland Yard and then, haltingly, he spoke of a vision he'd once had of what the future might hold though she sensed he was omitting some key details. 

As they stood there in companionable silence, she thought of how far they'd come as a nation in only a month, how far they still had to go and fervently hoped V would approve of it all. 

It wasn't until Eric handed her a handkerchief she realized she was crying. "You must miss him." 

"Remember, he was all of us and so will always be here." She would never forget the man and what he meant to her and she knew it to be true.


End file.
